


Unknown

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

They walk outside, away from the noise. They dance to the distant music coming from the ballroom. They dance under the twinkling stars. They kiss, and they fall in love.

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

They say their vows. They look into each others eyes. They kiss, and they're married.

* * *

"I love you."

* * *

Side by side. Holding hands. They inhale. "I love you." They say in unison, smiling. They kiss, and they're happy.

* * *

"Goodbye."

* * *

Their children cry. Their friends do too. Their relatives fight over who gets what. "Goodbye, my loves." Someone whispers, voice broken.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
